1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to battery fastening assemblies and, particularly, to a battery fastening assembly for fastening a battery to a housing of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers and portable disk players, usually have batteries to drive the electronic devices. The batteries are mounted to the electronic devices by battery fastening assemblies.
A typical battery fastening assembly usually includes an elastic latching portion formed on a housing of an electronic device and a slot defined in a battery. When assembling the battery to or disassembling the battery from the housing, the elastic latching portion is forced to deform, thus engaging with or disengaging from the slot of the battery. However, the elastic latching portion can be easily damaged.
Therefore, a new battery fastening assembly is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.